A Not So Dull Day
by shellmonster
Summary: His day had been pretty dull. Maybe his girlfriend change that. AN: I do not own the cover image. Sadly, I do not know who does.


**Sorry if there are any mistakes**

The day had felt meaningless and dull. Naruto had just finished slurping up a cup of instant ramen. There was really nothing to be done that day. His apartment was spotless, there were few missions available and everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. The poor man was all alone and bored.

"Hinata..." he mumbled under his breath.

Even his girlfriend was busy. The Hyuga heiress said she would be handling family affairs all day, "But she did promise she would stop by if she finished early," a smile grew on his face as he thought out loud.

Naruto leaned his head back and shut his eyes as he thought about her. He missed her. Her long, beautiful hair, her cute blush and just... EVERYTHING! Especially her boobies...

He chuckled, "He-he! Boobies!" Drool dripped from his lip as he played along with the beauty in his imagination.

"Mmmmm... Hinat-" Naruto was suddenly jerked out of fantasyland by the tapping at his front door.

Naruto sped to the door, tripping and smashing his face into the cheap wood on the way.

The orange ninja quickly recovered, opening the door with a huge goofy smile and a red nose. This boy was truly a clown...

"Hi Naruto!" A small blush covered her cheeks as she greeted her boyfriend.

Naruto thought he would cry. The girl of his dreams just appeared at his front door, maybe he could make those dreams reality. He smiled brilliantly, then pulled her into the apartment.

"Long time, no see, babe," he said coolly with a wink. He pulled her into their usual makeout spot to relieve her stress and ease his boredom- his bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and followed suit. Hinata was in a fit of giggles.

"So, how was your day," he asked.

"Long. Boring. And I missed you." She leaned down to kiss his less red nose.

Naruto's finger moved slowly and softly across her pink, glossed lip, removing the single raven strand of hair that had been placed there by the soft breeze of his fan. He sat up on his bed with his back against the wall as Hinata straddled his hips. Her eyes avoided his as he admired the red tint that began to paint her cheeks. Their breathing became slow and hot as his face moved towards hers. His rough, yet gentle, hand moved from her lip, to her cheek, to the back of her neck, cradling her head as his other hand snaked around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. Her heart raced, but she fought to maintain her calm demeanor. She allowed her own arms to wrap around his torso, making their embrace even tighter.

Their eyelids began to droop as their heads slanted in opposite directions. They became intoxicated by each other's scent with each breath taken. When their lips finally made contact, both of their hearts practically exploded from their chests. As their lips pressed harder, so did their bodies. Her tongue then instinctively glided along his bottom lip, sending an electrifying shock through his system. He mimicked her action, additionally sliding his sharp tongue between her lips slightly parting them and meeting her tongue. She began to melt in his arms as their kiss became deeper.

They explored the insides of each other's mouths occasionally pulling back to bite the other's lip. He removed his hand from the back of her neck and wrapped around her waist with the other, pulling her body as close to him as possible. He craved her body. She removed her arms from his torso and wrapped them around his neck, pressing her breast against his chest. She wanted him just as bad. Their make-out sessions were usually hot, but this blaze was the wildest either of them had ever felt. Naruto felt like his chest would explode if their embrace got any tighter. The urge to just take her was strong, but he didn't know if she was ready yet.

Hinata suddenly pulled back. Her blush madly painted her face. She began to remove her shirt, shocking her confused boyfriend.

"Wha- What are you doing?" he stupidly asked.

She didn't look at him or respond. She pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it across the room. Naruto didn't know how to react, especially when she began to remove his. He didn't even assist her as she pulled the shirt over his head and tossed to where hers was. He was too shocked.

"I-I'm ready..." she whispered.

This day wasn't so meaningless or dull anymore.

**Gahhh! I didn't want this to turn into smut! I'm so sorry! Bad ending! I know! DX**


End file.
